My heart belongs to you
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: Song fic based on the song You belong with me. Bella is Edward's neighbor, he's Rosalie's boyfriend. he doesn't notice Bella at all, she had a crush on him since first grade...   how long will take for Edward to see that Bella loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**The actual name of this two shot is You Belong With Me (Taylor swift's song) so is a song fic or crossover. enjoy!**

Bella POV*

Tuesday night I'm in my room… typical, I'm listening to my favorite music and studying; seated on my bed, all my books around me. I had the curtains of my window open it was a beautiful night, I looked through it.

After watching the moon for a few seconds my eyes landed at my neighbor's house the Cullen's; they had a son Edward. He's a great guy; he's captain of the school football team, I had a crush on him since ever, well actually we used to be friends… His window collided with mine and he also had his curtains open, I looked at him as I often did when he wasn't looking of course.

He was on the phone, and by his body language, and facial expressions I assumed he was talking with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale; the cheerleader squad captain and school's most popular girl; she is also the biggest drama queen on earth.

I don't know why they're together…well I suppose that is because they're both captains, so is expected. He's too nice to be with her; she doesn't know Edward like I do, she doesn't get his great sense of humor and I bet that she doesn't know his story like me.

We've been neighbors since little, before she even moved here. We used to be friends… okay maybe not that close sometimes but sort of; but of course, all changed when they met. He still sometimes talks to me and when he does he's nice and polite, nothing like her. In school she teases me just because I use glasses and wear jeans, sneakers & T-shirts and I'm a bit nerdy I have to admit.

He continued with his phone talk, he looked tired of whatever they were talking about. Soon enough he hung up and sat on his bed; his head on his knees. He ran his hands on his hair a few times… all sudden he raised his head looked at me, and as usual he smiled.

I grabbed my notebook and sharpie…**'You okay?' **I wrote.

He read and looked for his notebook and marker.

'**Tired of drama'** he responded.

'**Sorry****' **I wrote back, he raised his shoulders and sighed.

I went back to my note book. **'I love you'** I wrote.

When I turned to show it to Edward, he had closed the curtain, I sighed and twitched my mouth… typical.

When was he going to realize that I loved him? That I was all he's been looking for?

A few moments later my favorite song started playing and I couldn't help it, I grabbed my hairbrush and singed along as I dance in a crazy way…

'_Can you see that I'm the one who understands you…? You belong with me.' _I sang all over.

Edward POV*

I closed the curtain and went back to my world, after a brief conversation with my neighbor Bella Swan trough our windows, I don't know why every time I talked to her, I felt great… she's so easy to talk to, she doesn't interrupt with stupid comments about herself or to tell something random and without any sense like Rosalie.

I remembered that I used to talk to Bella, we weren't best friends but we weren't enemy's either, what had changed? Oh yeah, Rosalie moved here and we started dating, plus I only focused on football and she was into her studies. I used to feel good around her, she's really intelligent, the best in school since first grade.

I sighed.

I was accommodating my curtains when I saw that Bella's light was still on, I peeked…she was dancing all random and corky. She looked happy; she was having fun all by herself. I laughed a bit; then I closed the curtains again, she really made me feel better…I went to bed.

Few weeks later…

Bella POV*

I was outside seated in a bench reading, enjoying the sunny day, I was very concentrated on my lecture I didn't saw him…

"Hey Bella" Edward Cullen said "hi" I responded with a smile; he smiled back with his gorgeous crooked grin and sat.

"What's up?" he asked looking at me.

I flushed was this really happening? I asked myself "um nothing…just enjoying the day and doing some reading, and you?" I asked

The wind blew and a few strands of my hair where covering my face, with a swift movement he locked them behind my ear as he answered.

"Not much, I was just taking short walk, thinking…" he said "oh…a lot to think about?" I asked he chuckled.

"No…no, just planning some new football plays, you know for the upcoming games and stuff; since I'm the captain there's a bit of pressure, but is okay" he responded casually.

_It was so easy to talk to him…why we didn't do this much? Oh yeah Rosalie._

"That's great Edward, I hope you win, it seems to be a big deal for you…football I mean" I told him he smiled wider "heck yea' I love football…but I guess you don't go to the games?" he said.

I chuckled now "Edward, I go to every single game! I'm in the school band; we perform at every game…" I trailed he hit his forehead with his palm.

"School band right…is just that I don't see you around school or anywhere…" he said

"You don't see me Edward? Or is that you don't pay attention when you're involved in something else or when you walk at the hallways; I see you all the time, you're the one who doesn't notice me…" I said sadness at the end Edward looked at me I looked at him and by a second I thought I saw a bit of regret on his eyes. He gave me a small smile and then he sighed.

"I guess you are right Bella" he said "I don't pay attention" he stated

'_Oh! How cute my name sounds on his lips…his lips… focus Bella!'_ My mind said

I was about to respond when the wicked witch of the valley arrived…I mean Rosalie.

"Oh…um gotta go Bella…see you around?" he said I just nodded.

He waved with his hand as he got in Rosalie's flashing red BMW convertible. Just to tease me she grabbed his as soon as he was in the car and kissed him. When she was done and Edward sat properly she looked at ma and smiled wickedly…

E POV*

Talking to Bella is the easiest thing on the world; it hurt me when she said that I didn't notice her at school…what's wrong with me? Am I turning into a jerk…? It was definitive, Rosalie had changed me and I didn't like that. She's not my boss I can be friends with whoever I want! From now on I'll salute Bella at school or whenever I saw, Rosalie or no Rosalie I don't care what she thought anymore…

Three days later…

Tonight was the night of one of the most important football games. If the team won we went to state a final that's what I wanted, that's what I've dreamed for since ever… my scholarship on music; Music and football my two favorite things in life after my mother and Mac & cheese dinner. Before the game I was at my house alone, mom and dad had left first to get good seats and talk with their colleagues which sons I was on the team with. As I went downstairs thinking very absorbed I sat on my piano bench, softly I touched a key it echoed on the empty house, I played another and after that I couldn't stop.

I started playing a song I composed long ago… a song that soothed my soul at my loneliest times; a song that reminded me of a lost friend. I got lost in the melody, I let it fill my senses my body swayed with the music it was a soothing sensation. It took the numbness I didn't knew I was feeling. Rosalie can be so self centered and superficial sometimes… well all the time actually; what had happened to me? I'm a totally different person when I'm with her a jerk sometimes… was she turning me into a monster, yeah she is and it's all because you let her inside your life, now she posses you.

I need to escape from her; Rosalie hale is not good for me anymore. Will I be able to break up with her…? That was the question did I had enough will power… I can't see her in my future; I need someone more like me…someone like, like…Bella. When the song ended I closed the piano lid and took my stuff, I headed out to school with a new perspective, and I needed to win tonight's game.

**leave some comments, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the last part of this two shot! Enjoy~**

B POV*

Another game night! As I finished putting on the band's uniform I thought about Edward, he was in my mind a lot these days… he even asked me for my cell phone number. I was very surprised when he called me. When I was done I followed the rest of the girls out with my flute on its case ready to be played, I was on the few selected to play the national anthem at the beginning of the game. I loved when Mr. Molina picked me, I got in formation and followed the other with our ritual prayer after a deep breath I followed them to the field. I placed my flute on my mouth and started playing; I transformed into fearless Bella the one that played her best on every performance.

When we were done the football players made their entrance to the field, we went to our designed seats, the crowd got louder and the cheerleaders started cheering I could see Rosalie from my seat; but tonight I also could see Edward giving I the last instructions to the team…

"GO Edward" I shouted in encouragement as the game went on we were winning we scored another touchdown and the game was over yes! Our school won the game again! Edward played really hard he deserved the victory; the smile on his face was priceless. I'll give everything to see that smile again… when the team put him down he went to Rosalie, she was hugging James Hunter right in front of Edward, he looked angry.

E POV*

"What are you doing Rosalie?" I asked when I saw her hugging James. "I'm congratulating James Edward, that's not a crime" she defended herself "he man everything is cool, she's telling the truth" James said "yeah, yeah whatever" I said I didn't care anymore.

"Hey! Who are you to talk to me like that Edward! Have some respect!" Rosalie shouted I laughed sarcastically. "Respect? The respect is earned Rosalie hale! And you don't have respect for no one, not even yourself!" I shouted back.

"Hey stop insulting me Edward! What's wrong with you? What's your problem?" she asked me pointing at my chest "you're my problem" I said and walked away.

"Edward, Edward!" Rosalie shouted I didn't look back; I needed to get out of there fast I ran to the showers. After I calmed myself and finished dressing I was ready to go to the after party at mike's house, on my way out I stumbled on someone…

B POV*

"I'm so sorry" Edward said "don't worry, I'm the one who wasn't looking" I replied smiling he sighed deeply. Something was off with him, "are you okay Edward?" I asked a hand on his broad shoulder. "Yeah Bella I'm fine" he told me simply I let it go "nice game" I said after an awkward silence "you played nice" he said back.

"Congratulations and um… bye" I said and turned around to leave he stopped me "hey Bella, don't go!" he said rushed I stopped on my tracks.

"Um there's after party at Mike's Newton house…wanna come?" he asked me.

The world had stopped, this wasn't real… did Edward Cullen just invited me to a popular kids party? Yeah he had, but what about Rosalie? He was always by her side…

"I don't know Edward; I'm not used to going to that kind of stuff. I'm an outsider remember?" I told him as a lame excuse. He sighed and chuckled "Bella all you need to get in is an insider; and to your luck I'm one, Come on just go for a while" he said pleading.

"But, I can't Edward I don't belong…" I said stubborn. "Bella please, can you do I for me? It would be so much better if you're there" he pleaded his green eyes shining with the dim light; I couldn't resist the offer.

"Yeah Edward okay, I'll go with you but just for a few hours" I said "thanks Bella" he said.

"Follow me" he said turning around, I did as told.

At the party, everyone congratulated Edward, and looked at me curiously, I even received a few bad glares form a few members of the cheerleading team. "Just ignore them Bella" Edward said, I did. After a while I forgot about everyone around me and focused just on Edward I made sure he had fun. The rare thing is that Tanya was nowhere in sight the whole night I loosened a little when I noticed that. And in the end I had fun, but all was just because Edward was there, I felt like when we were little we were just ourselves for a while, I liked that and by the look on his face Edward enjoyed it too.

We had left the party early, Edward took me to eat some burgers and milkshakes, we joked and laughed like if we where the oldest friends… that felt nice, see him smile that way it warmed my heart. But too soon the night ended, Edward had to say goodbye, he took me home.

"Thanks Bella, I had a nice time with you tonight" he said smiling I was dazzled. "Sure no problem" I said shyly. "Well then, goodnight, sleep tight. See you at school" he said taking my hand, ever so slowly he pressed his lips to my hand, a soft kiss innocent maybe, a friendly gesture. What he didn't know is that, that kiss ignited the fire within me…I loved him and with that kiss he made my feelings for him grew stronger.

I'll wait for him no matter how long it took. Edward Cullen will always be my first and only love; I just had to make sure that he saw that…

E POV*

The night I spent with Bella was one of the best nights of my life; I had never felt that way before with no one; not even Rosalie. Bella was one of a kind, one of those people in your life that made you wants to be kid again and forget about the rest of the world. That's what I felt that night with her; it was unforgivable, it created a hole in my chest when I had to say goodbye to her because I knew that once we where back in school everything would be the same… I needed to change that, I needed Bella in my life. I had to find a way to have in by my side, no matter what it took.

Time passed and I couldn't find the will to break up with Rosalie, it was madness when she found out about Bella. She wanted to murder me, as the drama queen she is sometimes. I assured her that everything was fine; she believed me; it was a lie of course, ever since that night I couldn't get Bella off my mind no matter how hard I tried, it was useless her laugh and smile warmed my heart every time I remembered her; knowing that she was so close to me but so, so far at the same time saddened me. I needed her…and I didn't know the exact reason.

Three weeks later…

B POV*

Time passed and I still remember the sort of date I had with Edward, it had been one of the best nights of my life. It saddened both the goodbye, but it was harder for me because at school everything was the same between us he on his side of the school and I on mine. I even cried sometimes because of the heart break; I knew shouldn't had let my feelings for him grow stronger; it was useless Edward would never love me, I had been stupid! Even though my heart is stubborn and still has hope, hope that one day Edward Cullen will sneak into my house from the back door he will come up here and tell me that he feels the same way as me… a girl can dream right? That's all I had dreams…

All school spirit was up, of course prom was getting near, I wasn't going as usual that night I dreaded all year I stayed home why? Because I never had a date never in my 3 high school years I had gone to prom, I only went when I was a freshman and declined because I was totally humiliated by the other mean girl that was at our school before Rosalie,; Edward had been there with me that year after that Rosalie moved here and we know how things are now…

It was the night of the dance, I was in my room again surrounded by my books, I had a test coming up and I was studying. My curtains where open I could see Edward's messy bedroom from the position I was seated. I passed the page of my English book and continued reading it was an hour to the dance…

I looked up all the sudden after a while, because I sensed somebody looking at me, I raised my head it was Edward. He looked at me and smile; I gave him a small smile. He took his notebook and started writing **'you going?'** he asked

Going where… oh right the dance! I wrote my reply **'no studying'**

He sighed sadly **'wish you were there'** he wrote, I shrugged my shoulders and sighed he did the same. After that he took his tux jacket and turned around to leave, I watched him go as I always did…

When was I going to find the courage to tell him how I felt? '_You're such a coward Isabella!' _my mind screamed at me but she was right, I was a coward indeed. Mom knocked on my door "come in" I said, she came in and sat at the edge of my bed, she looked at the mess of books I had and sighed.

"Another dance night and you're staying home?" she said caressing my face lovingly.

"Yes mom like I always do" I replied staring at the page of my book. I didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"You have to tell me Bella, sooner or later you will" she said waiting I sighed "okay mom, okay. What you want to know?" I asked she smiled "why?" she asked "why such a beautiful girl like you has to stay home on a Friday night…" she said. I sighed "no one asked me mom like always" I replied annoyed, we always had this conversation every single year.

"You can go by yourself sweetie, that you don't have a date is no reason for you to stay home, you're a strong independent young woman Bella" she told me lovingly. "I know mom is just that I'm scared" I admitted "scared of what?"She asked curious "rejection" was my answer. She smile at me and stood up "no one is going to reject you sweetie, have faith in your mother. Come on stand up" she told me. I sighed and stood up my mom opened my closet and started taking out clothes; she was deep in thought while I just placed all my books where they belong and waited. After what felt like hours she turned back to me. "This one it is. Bella I think I found the perfect dress" she said exited "for what?" I asked "the dancer of course! Come on silly go put it on" she commanded. "But mom" I whined "no buts Bella, come on" she said. I went to my bathroom and changed while I was there I thought…. Maybe I could go to the dance and see if maybe I had a chance with Edward, I just needed five little minutes to tell him my feelings; just that five minutes. I came out of the bathroom with hope maybe I could do it…

When mom was done fixing my hair and make up I looked myself on my full length mirror I looked nice, a little different from the everyday t-shirt and jeans Bella everyone saw at school. That cheered me up if I passed unnoticed then I definitely could tell Edward everything I smiled to my reflection. "You look beautiful sweetie" mom said "thanks mom".

I arrived to the dance; mom dropped me off as I got near the entrance I panicked when I saw that it was packed how I would find Edward in this crowd of people it was an impossible mission… wait! No it isn't! _"you can do this Bella" _I repeated to myself as I entered, and while I searched for the only reason I took my mom's word and dared to come here tonight; Edward…

E POV*

The dance was boring; Rosalie was being a pain just because another girl had the same dress as her but in another color. She only cared about herself I was sick of it; I wished Bella had come tonight why? Because I could be myself with her, the real Edward not the Edward everyone at school thought I was. The Edward who loves music and reading and sometimes staying at home watching a movie, the loving young man my mom raised me to be ; not the Edward I was I hated this version of myself that everyone else has created I can't believe that none of my so called friends knew the real me, and that Bella an outsider could see right through me; she knew how to cheer me up, how to make me laugh when I so wanted to cry…she's great, why didn't I saw this before? All this years' wasted on someone who didn't care about me… I've been stupid, why? Because I couldn't see that all I've ever wanted in a girl was right in front of me, in the form of Bella. Wow I was blind!

I was walking truth the dancing crowd thinking I had to do something about Rosalie; this couldn't go on when I saw a beautiful girl coming my way. I walked to get a better look and my heart almost stopped when I saw who she was…it was Bella dressed in a simple white dress, she looked like an angel yeah she was my angel; sent straight down from heaven to save me from the world I was trapped in.

I walked closer when someone grabbed my arm "where you think you're going?" Rosalie said I turned around, it was the moment of truth, I couldn't dent myself any longer; I wanted Bella so I made my choice known

"Where am I going? Well let me answer that… um, away from you as possible!" I said yanking my arm off her grip and walking away; she followed "what you mean?" she exclaimed, "exactly that Rosalie were over, as in the end."

I said she gasped and then placed her hands on her hips "no we're not Edward!" she said stubborn, I seriously didn't had time for this.

"Yes we are Rosalie let me spell it out so you can understand, IS O.V.E.R" I said my tone final "okay then is that's what you want…" she said I nodded "yeah Rosalie this is what I want, I should have done this a long time ago. Enjoy the rest of your night goodbye" I said.

I finally turned around, Bella was still a bit far from where I was; but I didn't give up, I kept walking toward her until she finally was in front of me…

B POV*

I walked through the dance floor looking for Edward, everyone looked at me and even some of the people who gave me bad glances at school smiled at me I couldn't believe that all it took for them to notice me was a pretty dress and a little bit of makeup. On the distance I saw Edward; he was at the middle of the dance floor coming my way, yes! This is the chance I needed and I wasn't going to waste it. I kept walking until he was right in front of me.

"Hello" he said smiling widely "hi" I replied smiling also. "you look beautiful" he said getting closer, "thanks" was my response we were just a foot apart from each other right in the middle of the dance floor the perfect spot…I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke "Edward, I came to tell you something really important for me tonight" I started, he pulled me closer and looked at me.

"Go on Bella, say it" she encouraged me I deep breathed again "I...Um, I love you" I said unsure. His smile grew wider, and after he chuckled he responded with the most beautiful words "I love you too Bella, my heart belongs to you" he whispered his green eyes shining my heart beat faster I couldn't believe it! He loved me too.

We started dancing slowly following the melody that was playing, Edward looked into my eyes for the first time, "believe me Bella I do. I do love you, sorry that it took me so long to realize that." he said apologizing I giggled.

"You're forgiven" I responded him. We kept dancing swaying softly with the music our hands intertwined; it felt nice I didn't want the night to end. I finally had Edward, my dream has come true. I raised my head and looked at him,

"You belong with me" I said he smiled and got closer to me a little hesitant, softly I felt his lips brush with mine, as we kissed softly it just lasted a minute. A very innocent kiss, we smiled at each other when we broke apart.

The rest of the night was beautiful, Edward and I danced every song, it felt right; we where both made for each other.

"You also belong with me" Edward whispered…

**THE END.**

**there you have it people, comment & review...see ya!**


End file.
